Bring on the Badguys!
by WDCain Man
Summary: A series of short stories showcasing less famous villains as major threats for the new the new Beware the Batman cartoon.
1. Dr Hurt

_**A Beware the Batman fanfic – Bring on the Badguys!  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

Disclaimer: Batman was created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics, which is owned by Warner-Brothers. No money is being made with this story. No profit is being made from this fanfic.

I love the new Batman cartoon. It's a wonderful work of creation and a worthy successor to _Batman: The Animated Series_. I plan to buy it once it comes out on DVD and add I to my Batman animated collection. It will fit right in between TAS and _Batman: Brave & the Bold_. I'm even a subscriber to the comic.

One of the things I really like about the show is its use of lesser known baddies. There are so many still stuck in the backlog that the show literally has over a hundred villains that have never shown up in a Batman cartoon! It's true, I checked! Go to the Batman wiki and look at his rogue's list! Last time I checked, there were 162 villains on the list! I'm sure by now there are more!

This is the point of this fanfic. To show a way of introducing these less famous baddies into the cartoon. I'm trying to modernized some aspects while cutting out some of the more goofier/complicated parts, which is what the show does to its rogues. I greatly, _greatly_ prefer BtB's versions of Prof. Pyg, Magpie, & Anarchy to how they are in the comics and I really hope DC's makes the 'toon versions the comic versions, just like Mr. Freeze. So enjoy!

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Bring on the Badguys!**_

_**Part One:**_

_**Dr. Hurt**_

**XXXXXXX**

"Once a year, the Black Glove invites you, some of the richest men in the world, to play a game with human lives."

A group of men and women hidden in shadows watched a giant television. It showed a man of forty-five years and his twenty-year old son fighting to the death while a stunningly beautiful black woman with red hair smiled fiendishly in the background.

The speaker stepped from behind the giant TV into the shadows' view. He had a cool calculating demeanor and eyes that took in everything in frightening detail. There was an air of danger to him despite being dressed in a black suit with a makeshift bat-mask and cape.

"The love between a father and son, timeless and pure, ruined forever. Regardless of who is the winner, he will live his miserable life burdened that he killed the one he loved the most. All through the subtle mechanizations of our beautiful Jezebel Jet, Evil has won this time and good lost. Gentlemen, it's time to pay your losses."

A mid-eastern oil tycoon frowned but agreed. A CEO of a software giant smiled alongside an aged Catholic Bishop who stroked the head of a young child he bought as a slave as their winnings were tallied. Millions changed hands but with nary a care. These were the elitist of players, men who managed billions of dollars and controlled billions of people.

A most influential US senator looked at the game's host in eager anticipation. "What will the next game be, Dr. Hurt?"

Hurt smiled, so cold, so cruel. "Next year's will be something special: The ruination of a proud hero." The jumbo screen showed images of the Caped Crusader. "The corruption of Batman and the annihilation of Gotham City!"

"You think you can drive him mad?"

"You can bet on it." A dark twinkle lit in Hurt's eyes. "The more beautiful and pure a thing is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt it." He gestured to the five fingers of his black glove. "Gentlemen, place your bets! Which will break first? Batman's mind or my resolve?"

Instantly millions were being tossed around at these rich and powerful men gambled. Dr. Hurt fought hard to keep from laughing. No matter what the wager, the house always wins.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Part One…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Hurt would be a great baddie for the show. He's smart, evil, and always has a plan in motion. What I like about him most is that he creates villains. In the comic, he's responsible for Prof. Pyg, Flamingo, the 3 Bat-Ghosts, the Club of Villains, the Black Glove, and the 99 Fiends. The guy is a literal monster maker. His entire mode of operation in the show could just be make a monster and send him after Batman.

They don't need to make him the devil or the immortal avatar for Darkseid. Just have him be an evil genius who loves to gamble with human lives. Simple and sweet but packed with loads of potential. That's what I want to do with this fanfic: Revamp or modernized classic Batman villains to show how they could fit on _Beware the Batman_.

Some villains, like Great White and Hush, don't need to be changed one bit. Others, such as Catman and Tweedledum & Tweedledee, need to be overhauled completely. The later is what I'm trying to do here. I also hope that you will list some villains you would like to see show up in either the show or this fanfic!

But please, please don't suggest White Rabbit. She is the dumbest, most stupid character I've ever seen in a comic. She prances around in white bunny-lingerie and she is meant to be taken as a serious villain. No freaking way! At least Marvel's White Rabbit is suppose to be a joke! DC's version? Beyond stupid! There is no possible way any writer, not even Alan freaking Moore, could make her into a credible villain!

I really don't get the hate for this show. The two main criticisms I hear are 1) the CGI looks shoddy & 2) the writers are only using lesser known rogues instead of the big time villains. I see where the detractors coming from on that but I'm starting to get used to it as it's a part of the show's anesthetic. While minimalistic in detail, the use of shadows and light really set the atmosphere, just like _TAS_. I'm positive that if this was show was hand-drawn and aired 15 years ago as a 5th season to the original _Batman_ 'toon there would have been no complaints.

But complain people did. My new favorite cartoon is now off the air until January. I guess I should have known better. God forbid any villain takes the spotlight away from the Joker for even 5 minutes. I can only imagine the sheer amount of criticism _Arkham Origins_ will face for having Black Mask as its central villain instead of the Joker. People will riot.

And if you can't tell, now I'm being obnoxious and ironic. Still, don't be angry. Be happy and leave a nice review!


	2. Pierrot Lunaire

_**A Beware the Batman fanfic – Bring on the Badguys!  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

Disclaimer: Batman was created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics, which is owned by Warner-Brothers. No money is being made with this story. No profit is being made from this fanfic.

I got a luke-warm response from the first chapter but at least it was all positive. I have plenty of other ideas here. The concept here? With Katana as Batman's partner, who should be Anarky's? Read on to find out!

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Bring on the Badguys!**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**Pierrot Lunaire**_

**XXXXXXX**

It was night time in beautiful Paris. Two groups of dangerous men were beneath the Eiffel Tower. One look could tell that they were mobsters from opposing factions.

"We cannot continue this stupid fighting between us, Pierre."

"I agree, Jéan-Luc. If we both were killed, every two-bit gang would go to war to fill the power vacuum. The streets would red with blood."

"We owe it to our beautiful City of Lights to maintain the status quo and keep it safe and orderly."

"Good, Pierre, good. Let us conclude these peace talks with dinner at _Gusto's_ for fine ratatouille. Let us even bring our bodyguards." Jéan-Luc chuckled happily. "Yours looks ready for a meal. Why, I even see one asleep on the ground. And another! And… a third one just hit the ground. Oh, dear."

"Pierre! We are under attack!"

They went back-to-back with their guns drawn as all their guards hit the ground.

"Sniper! Hit the dirt!" Jéan-Luc yelled.

"No wait! There's no blood! Our men haven't been sniped; they're out cold! Someone's skittering about and beating them unconscious!"

"Impossible! We would have heard something! Who can be this quiet?"

Their firearms were cut in half, the only sound being the barrels hitting the ground. Both backed away in a sad attempt to escape but immediately froze once they saw who was attacking them.

A mime. A sexy one at that. She wore black gloves and booties while dressed in a skin-tight white full body leotard with black puff balls running from her navel and ending just above her breasts. On her head was a black diamond engraved white pointed cap with black trim and a black poof ball on top and a long black scarf around her neck. She twirled a wicked looking knife with one hand and waved hello to the crimelords with the other. There was a smile on her chalky white face. The mime pirouetted in a circle, chin-kicking both in the spin.

"Stupid clown!" Pierre swung angrily and missed as the girl bobbed and weaved around them both.

Crack. Two sounds at the same time. The two bosses dropped lifelessly by their unconscious bodyguards. All that was left was silence.

Until someone started clapping. She looked skyward and high up the Eiffel Tower was a grinning man dressed all in white.

"Amazing work! Simply spectacular! But then what else would be expected from Pierrot Lunaire, the deadliest assassin in all of France?"

Pierrot Lunaire pointed at her smiling fan and beckoned him to come down to meet her. Her mysterious applauder leapt down, swing off the Tower's steel bars as skilled as herself before landing right next to her.

"The skills you have… send shivers down my spine!" He walked around her, a childlike creepy smile on his white-etched face. "The City of Lights is only made… grander with you here to ignite a mob war. The chaos, the blessed mayhem, is bliss itself."

The clown girl gave him a serous stare that boiled down to 'tell me what this is about or I'll strangle you with your own cape.'

He smiled and gave an overly-exaggerated bow. "Madam, I am Anarky. Your employer and… I hope… future partner."

Her answer was a curious stare that asked for more answers.

"Yes, I put the hit on these two dead busybodies just to see your performance. These were the most powerful mob men in the city, no one else could come this close. Except you." He whisked his cape and pulled a suitcase hidden behind him. He opened it up to show millions in Euros.

Pierrot Lunaire snatched the suitcase before the crazy man in the cape took it away. She turned to dash but Anarky jumped in front of her.

"Please do wait, mademoiselle. All your life, you've… preformed your art to make a living. I offer you something far more valuable than money: The opportunity to perform your art for the sake of art!"

The assassin stopped in her tracks and looked at him curiously and eager for him to continue.

"So many brilliant artists starve themselves to death, never knowing the recognition that comes after death. But by my side, you will be acknowledged as the greatest female artist of all time. As civilization burns and its shallow leaders fall, people will look up and see us together, the slayers of order." He extended his gloved hand. "So, beautiful Pierrot Lunaire, do you want to be famous?"

Her smile was cool as they shook hands, partners in crime.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Part Two…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Yep, I invoke rule 63 and did a gender-swapped of an existing character. I had to. I went through every female Batman villain that could serve as Anarky's partner. I knew it had to be a woman and dressed in white to mirror Katana but the only one I could find was White Rabbit who I will NOT use out of sheer hatred for the stupidity of her character.

I really couldn't find anyone else. I actually settled on a male baddie in white but I still couldn't find one. I was actually re-reading Batman R.I.P. when I really took notice of the mime assassin of the Club of Villains. I gave up and just settled on him, disappointed that I couldn't find a lady villain. But that very night I went on the deviantART account of MarioChavez and saw a new drawing he did of a sexy mime twirling a knife. He titled it 'Lil Clown' and I knew I found my character for the chapter. I based lady Pierrot Lunaire on that drawing so check it out if you want to see what this baddie looks like.

These two would make a good match. Both are very good at what they do. Their colors are the opposite of Batman & Katana. And they have opposite personalities: Anarky being so talkative and Pierrot being silent, a super villain version of Jay & Silent Bob. It wouldn't be too challenging to have mime girl having her own character without speaking; that's what body language is for. I know people would quip that not only is Anarky a cheap Joker clown but Pierrot is a poor man's Harley. But I don't care. I love the show and I'm praying to Heaven that it doesn't get cancelled.

I hope you enjoyed the story and leave a nice review!


	3. Nocturna

_**A Beware the Batman fanfic – Bring on the Badguys!  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

Disclaimer: Batman was created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics, which is owned by Warner-Brothers. No money is being made with this story. No profit is being made from this fanfic.

I had to get one more chapter out before the New Year. Out of all the characters I have planned for this fanfic, this is the one villain I hope makes it into the BtB show above all else. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Bring on the Badguys!**_

_**Part Three:**_

_**Nocturna**_

**XXXXXXX**

The ancient courthouse could not be reached by easy means. It was buried three miles underground and could only be reached through spelunking through miles of dark caves and tunnels.

It is no wonder that only the vampire could reach it.

The overseer to this judicial affair was a woman of unearthly beauty. Her skin was white as snow, her hair darker than a starless night. She was dressed in long black opera gloves and an exquisite low-cut black party dress with slits on the sides to let her walk freely above the condemned. Powerful, confident, and flawlessly beautiful, she was the embodiment of perfection. She was Nocturna, high judiciary and order-keeper of the Brotherhood of Vampires.

"Niccolai, you have been found guilty of numerous atrocities against man and the Brotherhood." Her powerful, accented voice demanded the pinnacle of respect, yet the deviant before her refused.

"The Brotherhood is mine! I shall do whatever I wish!" Niccolai ranted, his dingy robes ruffling

against the silver-chains. "If it is death I demand, then death it shall be!"

Nocturna looked down on him as if he were a mad dog. "Death is not yours to command. It is mine." Her eyes shined with a deathly cold glare. "I sentence you to death by sunlight. Guards, take him away."

The deranged vampire was screaming bloody murder at his judge as he was dragged away to his death. Nocturna ignored him and issued a proclamation. "Bring forth the next prisoner."

The court doors opened and the guards lead in the next prisoner: A young girl just past her teens with curly chestnut hair and a defiant demeanor. She walked with her head held high and proud even through she was bound in silver chains that burnt her flesh and dressed in filthy, tattered rags. She would never grace her enemies with the satisfaction of her fear.

"Tanya, you have been found guilty of counterinsurgency and reciting rebellion against our Brotherhood. Normally this would earn you the punishment of death by slow torture. However, due to your young age you shall be shown leniency. I sentence you to ten years in full restraint. Think hard on your crimes and be grateful for our Brotherhood's mercy."

"Mercy?" Tanya asked coldly. "For crimes such as advocating democracy and defending poor people from the Brotherhood's jackbooted thugs?"

"The Brotherhood has preserved order for thousands of years. To rebel is to disrupt peace." Nocturna responded automatically. "You should have learned this when you were attacking a Peace Keeper as he was conducting an arrest."

"He attacked an old man arguing with a waiter who charged him too much for his meal!" Tanya yelled. "This is not peace! This is a dictatorship!"

"One that keeps the peace," Nocturna gestured to the guards. "Take her away."

Tanya fixed her with a spiteful glare as she was led away. "This does not change a thing, Nocturna! This obsessive establishment will fall and we will be free! You are alone!"

Afterward, the vampire noblewoman said nothing as she was led to her cell. She sat alone in the dark courtroom, visually shaken by the rebel's words.

"I am alone." She whispered. "I have been alone so long preserving the peace in this chaotic world of ours. This is what I thought for too long. Until I heard of him: A man forged into perfection who fights against disorder in our guise." She reached under the podium and retrieved a folder filled with photos of the Batman.

Nocturna looked at the photo with warmness and allowed herself to smile. "I am not alone."

She would journey to this chaotic land he fights for and join him in removing the cancerous crime that rots Gotham City. All insurgents would be purged and his city would be at peace. Then she would turn him. Finally they would bring cold order to the world and rule it together for thousands of years. Death and torture await all those who oppose them.

Nocturna could hardly wait.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Part Three…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Anyone who can tell me who Niccolai and Tanya are wins an official No-Prize! And no fair checking out wikipedia! Any longtime _Batman_ reader should know. Growing up reading mostly Marvel comics, I only read a few DC books and Batman was one. That factoid fuels this series by using old characters like Nocturna instead of new ones like Dr. Hurt and Pierrot Lunaire.

Nocturna's character here is based completely on Justice Lord's Wonder Woman from the DCAU. She's beautiful, sexy, a firm believer in order, and unfortunately a fascist templar knight over civil rights. That bit of arresting an old man over a high tab is from that episode.

In my opinion, Justice Lord's Wonder Woman should have been to tempt Batman to join their side instead evil Batman. She should be the ultimate temptation for Batman. I never could figure out why DC made Talia al Ghul his evil opposite and perfect match. She's the daughter of an eco-terrorist and a cliché femme fatale. Tempting Batman with that doesn't make sense to me. Now a woman like Justice Lord's Wonder Woman does make sense.

I don't see why the show couldn't have a vampire main character. _Adventure Time_ does and that's shown several times a day. Heck, WB released _The Batman vs. Dracula_ dvd a few years ago and that movie is great. Despite being a cartoon, the movie really captures the gothic feel of _Batman: Red Rain_ and is one of my favorite Halloween movies. Even Bruce Timm pushed for a Nocturna episode but failed. I see Nocturna as a real possibility for a future episode or a dvd movie release.

This year has had a lot of ups and down in terms of fanfic writing: Losing my original account of 11 years, my computer crashing, and all my back-ups failing were one disaster after another. Thankfully I've had a lot of positive support and have begun reworking my old ideas. Still, it has been a good year for me. So since this is my last update for the year, I will list my favorites of 2013.

Favorite new game: _The Last Story_. Only from the minds of the original creators of _Final Fantasy_ could come such a magnificent RPG. FF13 pales in comparison to _The Last Story_. Sticking to a Wii during generation seven was the right move in my book.

Favorite new comic: _Before Watchmen_. I was a little hesitant because I love the original _Watchmen_ so much. But I finally checked them out and they were fantastic. The Silk Specter mini was the best out of all of them.

Favorite new cartoon: _Beware the Batman_. This should not need to be explained.

Favorite new anime: Miazaki's _The Cat Returns_. It is the only anime I watched this year. I've pretty much grown out of it. The world is now a sadder place.

Favorite new novel: Drew Karpyshyn's _Star Wars: Annihilation_. I normally don't care for the spy genre at all except for James Bond. It's because every book is full of triple/quadulpile agents and the big twist at the end is that the protagonist's own government is behind everything. This book feels more in line as a sci-fi James Bond book and I love it.

Favorite new TV show: _Duck Dynasty_. I would have put _Agents of SHIELD_ here but the Duck Boys make me laugh more and I needed a pick-me-up this year.

Favorite new musician: _Area 11_. I got hooked on the _Bravoman_ webcomic and webtoon this year and I really enjoyed their music as they do the end song.

Favorite new movie: Disney's _Frozen_. I was ready to hate this movie because of the trailers but I was happily wrong. This was a masterpiece and I really hope that the cast show up in the next _Kingdom Hearts_ game. Olaf would be a good summons.

May all of you have a Happy New Year!


End file.
